I love hating you
by bookworm913
Summary: this is after dragonball gt  and Vegeta Jr. falls in ...with... just read preface  characters Vegeta Jr, o.c , Goku Jr.
1. Preface

**Author disclaimer: I don't own anything but the character Harleen so yeah.**

**A/N: this is the prologue that explains the story k**

Preface

Years after earth's greatest hero Goku left with Shiron. Pan has grown up and has her own grandkids, twins, Harleen and Goku Jr. Their mother couldn't handle child birth and died, out of despair their father killed himself. Pan has spent years raising and training her grandchildren. They have mastered super saiyen 3 with the help of Tronks, who unfortunately lives alone training on the lookout with piccolo. Pan's parents have long since pasted away. On one but her, her grandkids, Bulla Jr (Bra's daughter), and her son Vegeta Jr remain. Sadly, everyone else has passed away. This is story of the saiyen families joining to restore their once huge family.

A/N: thxs for even skimming my stories cause no one really likes my stories that much

At least take one sec to review or rate you know.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: hi well first chapter, I poured my heart and soul on this. I hope you like it**

**Diclaimer: sadly I own nothing but the character harleen, so hands off you moochers *growls then smiles***

**1. the life**

** Pan and her bright brood still live in the very same home Chi Chi and Goku lived in, Pan still has dreams where her grandpa comes back to her. She misses him so much, after all that's happened he gets up and leaves with shiron. She sighed, until she hears little goku's stomach growl. She smiled got up out of bed and went into the kitchen and started making breakfast. When she noticed her granddaughter working on the computer, typing away with Goku Jr. at her side looking hungry. "Good morning mum." They said in perfect unison. "Good morning, a little too early to work on the C.C projects"**

"**I need them finished for Bulla" Harleen replied eyes never leaving the screen, "she expects them by tomorrow" **

**Pan remembered the Harleen first met Bulla Jr., that is. She was Bra's Daughter, and now own's CC. When Pan first met her at the world tournament, they were like family.**

Flashback:

"Hey, mom look at Goku go, al of fighters are down and he hasn't even broken a sweat"

"I know harleen, but looks like this next fighter might be the fight Goku expected"

They sat in the stands while they watched Goku's next challenger walk up to him. He had a lot of energy. They both knew it was going to be a good fight. As soon as the match began no one in the crowd expect for Pan and harleen knew what was going on, that's how fast they were going.

"Yeah, Vegeta beat him senseless."

They looked next to them and there was a clone of Bulla. That was unbelievable, Pan had lost in touch with Bra but she knew that she had a daughter. That had to be her, she looked really young.

"Excuse me, but is your name Bulla Jr."Pan said to her.

"Yeah, how do know and who are you"

"My name is Pan and I was close Friends with your Mother,Bra."

"How close?"

"Siayen close"

"oh…so your that pan….my mother told me about you as a kid."

"We went out of touch

Suddenly the match was over they were both disqualified since they both were ringed out. Goku was friends with little Vegeta while Vegeta let him be because he was saiyen. But when he met harleen he acted like he was near trash. Harleen tried to ignore him until he said that he was stronger than her. Then she snapped went straight him she didn't even go super saiyen and Vegeta got a black eye. "hm that should teach you from messing with me, you may be stronger than goku but not than me you got that." harleen calmly stated.

"(something that sounded like growl)"

"kids" Pan pleaded.

"do you wanna come over?" Bulla asked looking straight at harleen smiling sweetly.

Flashback over:

"**Mom I got to go I'll be late" Harleen stated pulling pan out of her trance. "Sure darling just finish your breakfast and fly safe," pan said as harleen shoved her eggs down her throat and took a quick chug of juice before flying out the door.**

** I wonder what bulma's surprise is. She can be very secretive. **

**A/N: well how do you like that I know it's been awhile but I got school and home to deal with I'm only 12 you know. (people stand with guilty faces) wonder what bulma's surprise does it have to do with vegeta hmm…lemme think about it…..maybe…..ok yeah it does but more spoilers from me you got that…..**


	3. Chapter 2

A/N:hey reader you know I'm so annoyed does anyone care that I pour my heart on every single chaper don't take them for granted, but enough of that I happy causei got awesome grades so here's the chapter hehehehe…..he….hehehehehehehe…*evil smile*.

**2-the task**

**Harleen POV.**

"**I have to what."**

"**Now Harleen, you know this is super super important come on please"**

"**only if you give the latest GR for free"**

"**Come on"**

"**you know my terms Bulma"**

**She sighed "fine but you have to take vegeta and Goku with you"**

"**what you never mentioned that"**

"**I'm pretty sure I might have"**

"**Bulma…..ugg…ok but one question why?"**

"**Well,….let's just say there's a old friend who like to train them" then she winked**

"**oh…..you mean KK right"**

"**yeah but don't tell them k we'll get some peace and quiet"she smiled at me for a moment then she turned and left leaving me with her new creation. It was a huge spacecraft, it was supposed to travel in space two years and be back in a minute. So this what she was planning I supposed to try it out while checking out some recently purchased planets. Hmmmm I thought for while, then went inside wow I thought nice interior. It had two rooms hmmm….and a GR the kitchen and living merged into the control room at the top was a glass ceiling deck. 'well its functionally I supose' I thought. I headed into one of the rooms as I opened the door.**

"**WHAT R U DOING HERE?"**

"***SIGH*"**

" **I asked you a question, woman"**

"**IT'S MY FREAKING SHIP! does that answer your question?" I smiled like a cat.(trademark)**

"***grunt*"**

"**I thought so, so I guess this is your room 'Geta' , I'll take the one next to it."**

"**Don't call me 'Geta'"**

**Hmp. Oh well. This room will have to do. I'll have to decorate it though. I spent a few hours painting and unpacking my stuff. Now all I have to do is bring Goku. That's gonna be hard. Sigh. I ran out of the ship to see….**

**A/N:well how was that another cliffhanger. I know but what can a girl do.**


	4. Chapter 3

A/N:Hi peoples yeah here's the chapter….

Disclaimer:I don't anything expect harleen so back off mouchers (grrr…..)

**3-surprise I guess….**

**Still harleen's POV.**

"**When did you get here goku?"**

"**About a couple of minutes why?"**

"**Did you bring your stuff?" Harleen said ignoring his question.**

"**Yep"**

"**go put it in the living room there is only two rooms, and the Prince of all pain the butts took one of them"**

"**Oh" Goku said sounding disappointed **

"**don't worry you're close to the kitchen"**

"**Cool"**

**He hurried inside with his stuff.(which was a fork and knive) (inside joke). She sighed and went inside the CC. She had to ask bulma about something.**

**She nearly bumped into her on the way there.**

"**hey Bulma who brought goku here?"**

"**I did" Pan said emerging from the shadows .**

"**Hi mom"**

"**Whose permission did you ask to go on the little adventure of yours"**

"**Sorry mum, I…so can I"**

"**Yes dear but I want your butt back here in a year , you got that"**

"**Sure mum"**

**My mom is awesome; if it was Great-Great-Grandma Chi Chi then I would have no chance in the world of even leaving home. Bulma had disappeared, again where is that girl disappearing to.**

"**Harleen dear…." Pan looked at me questioningly.**

"**What…oh …..Sorry mom I got to start the ship, by the way have you said goodbye to goku he doesn't want to leave you alone here"**

"**Don't trouble yourself I'll be fine, besides he's probably stuffing his face." She said winking. **

**I laughed. Old Goku I thought.i left my mom there and headed into the ship and turned it on. the ship was preset so all I had to do was press the big red buttons. I love big red buttons. But first I checked to see if everything was in order. Then…boom, we left the earth's atmosphere . Were gone I thought.**

**A/N:well they're finally on their way *wink* so again no review probally no one has even brothered *sad face* see you (spoiler alert: Vegeta makes out with harleen)**

**Vegeta: I do what**

**Harleen: *Blushes* you'd like wouldn't you**

**Vegeta: *blushes* maybe**


	5. Chapter 4

A/N:again my fellow readers I have neglected all of you I want to thank those who have read my pathetic story I kindly ask that you please review please….please Well here you go.

4. Relief….Some funny Pics.

Harleen POV

I sighed. That was done now for the two year long trip is head of us. I headed went to my room and changed into my training gear. It was black with white go-go boots. It was stylish and functional, just like me. I headed into the GR. Then set it to 450 g that was a good warm up me thought. I did a few thousand pushups and then mediated for awhile. It got boring so I left and went into the kitchen to find my brother covered in food, passed out on the floor. Gross. There was gravy in his hair and a piece of chicken hanging out of his mouth. I took a couple of pics, it was hilarious. I stood there mentally laughing for about ten minutes, before realizes I was being watched. I recognized the ki.

"Do you like spying on me Vegeta?" I asked the figure behind me.

"Hmp…"

"Come over here you have to see Goku"

He walked over to my side at a slightly slow pace. I sighed mentally of course. After one quick glance at Goku, he burst into a fit of laughter and held his gut after laughing for about five minutes. I thought 'why not' and actually joined in. It wasn't long before Goku woke up and starting laughing too. 'What an idiot, he is laughing at himself', but that thought just made me laugh harder. Suddenly we all stopped to catch our breaths, when Goku interrupted the silence.

"Umm…..what were laughing about?" He asked looking serous.

I looked at Vegeta and looked at me. We started to laugh again. "Seriously guys" Goku said again. I replied in between gasps "Look… (Gasp)(Laugh) at…..yourself".

"Oh….."

"Enough, I'm going to train, and if anyone disturbs …..Well you know" Vegeta said ruining a perfect moment.

"(sigh) Go F**k yourself Vegeta"

"(Grunt) Woman"

"Hmp….I like Woman nice nickname, Prince of all Vegetables"

"(Snarl….)"

With that he left into the GR. 'What a drama queen' I thought. I like him feisty kid. Well he man now, 18 like me. Weird we have same birthday 9/13. I left Goku standing in the kitchen covered in filth while I went onto the observation deck. I stared at the endless realms of space, trying to recognize as many stars and planets I could.

(While she was doing that Vegeta was…..)

Vegeta POV

Woman. What a fitting name for her. He liked the woman but he would never admit it. He was mediating, only she had the guts to talk to him like that. That's the only reason he respected her, but only alittle.

_**Warning Magnetic field head!**_

"What the…"

Harleen POV

"What the…."

I raced to the controls. "Computer, what are the side effects of the field?"

_**Not being to resist urges not being able to use ki**_

"Huh, that's all hm… we'll by ok"

Little did I know how wrong I was.

A/N: Sorry folk I knew you guys wanted them to make out but you gotta take slowy right? Just a note some young readers might be reading so I will tell you about future lemons just to be sure k

Vegeta: Wrong I want her now!

Bookworm: Really should I tell her (Grinning evily) Oh harleen

Vegeta: you wouldn't

Harleen: Wouldn't what

Vegeta: Nothing I'll wait

Bookworm: That's what I thought hehehe

Harleen: What?

Bookworm: I tell you later

Harleen: Oh ok


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey folks sorry for not updating I just got caught up in the New Year. So yeah yay 2011, here u goes.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

5. Floating hotdogs

Recap:

_**Warning Magnetic Field ahead**_

" What the….."Harleen said. She raced to the controls.

"Computer, what are the side affects?" She asked

_**Unable to resist urges and unable to use Ki**_

"That's all…..hm….we'll be ok"

Recap Over:

Goku POV

What the nerve those two have. They laughed at me for a long time and then leave like nothing happened. I'll get at them. I walked over to the bathroom and removed my clothes and took a shower. I reeked. Then….

_**Warning Magnetic Field **_

"What the….."

I put on clothes and headed to see Harleen on the controls. "Whats up"

"Oh hey. We can't use ki and we are unable to resist urges"

"Ok"I left to go eat I was still hungry….

Harleen POV

He left. What a guy, he's still hungry.

"Whats going on Woman'

"Oh hey 'geta'"

"Hey yourself and don't call me 'geta'"

"Jessh calm down, We're in a magnetic field for a couple of days"

"What?"

"We can't use our ki in this gravity so I'm gonna lower it ok, so you can train"

"You better woman"

"Oh and we can't resist urges"

"what does that mean"

"How I'm I so supposed to know"

"*grunt*"

Then after I set the 0g, a floating hotdog hovered over our heads. What the ….

"What the heck" The prince muttered we just stared at it, until Goku walked in.

"There you are little guy" Goku said, grabbing the piece of meat, then he stuffed it into his mouth.

"You are disgusting kakkarot (A/N: Goku is also kakkarot)" Vegeta stated, wrinkling his nose in distaste.

"Wow, veggie-head we agree on something" I say

"Suomorry…." Goku said, his mouth stuffed with food.

I left to my room. I couldn't bear to watch Goku stuff more food in his mouth. I started to go over my plans the latest capsule. Bulma promised me if I could make a capsule that could carry people and transport to different places, she put me on second in Command at the CC, under her. She need someone who could continue her work since Vegeta didn't have any interest she chose me. Although I have to share the CC with him in the future. It's good enough for me. Suddenly Bulma appeared on the video chat screen.

"Hey kiddo, how's everything?" said the blue haired princess.

"Oh it's good, were headed there, it's pretty far off it's only been a day"

"Hm…Can I talk to Vegeta please"

"I bring him here…..on sec" I quickly said getting off my seat heading into the living. I saw Vegeta sitting on couch in a meditative state. He looked peaceful, it was cute.

"What do you want Woman" He said sensing my ki.

"Your mom wants to talk to you, Veggie-head"

"Hmp…."He got up and went to the vcs (A/N: Video Chat Screen) that was in the living room.

"Hey Vegeta"

"What…."

"Impatient aren't we, um….harleen could you…um"

"Sure" I said leaving the room as fast as I could, I don't want to get wrapped up in their family 'stuff'. I learned that I long time ago. I heard a knock at the door to room.

"Come in" I said not even bothering to look up from the computer screen.

"Hey sis, Could you tell me about Great-Great-Grandpa Goku?" Goku asked sweetly.

I sighed. Goku was obsessed with our Great-Great-Grandpa.I spent about 1 hour and a half telling the long tale of Goku, the great Saiyen who fell out of the sky. Then he fell asleep. I smiled, he's my little brother, he's only 12 and is remarkably strong. I'll let him sleep on the bed tonite. I headed into the living room, to find a sleeping vegeta on the only couch. Nice I thought. I rolled my eyes and sat on the chair on the side of the room. I fell asleep. Then I felt someone lift me and plop me on the couch.

"What the Heck?"

I opened my eyes to vegeta.

"Just shut up and sleep woman"

I listened to him because I was pretty tired. I'll ask him tomorrow.


End file.
